mas que una simple amistad imposible
by hirumi 15
Summary: todo a terminado, pero... aun no son felices, aun no estan juntos. Final mejorado.
1. capitulo 2

**Sinopsis:** Todo termino en un sentido, todavía no son felices, todavía no están juntos. ICHIRUKI

Los personajes, historia y anime son propiedad del amado Tite Kubo.

_Escritura cursiva: pensamientos de Rukia._

**Más que una simple amistad… imposible**

**Capitulo 2**

-¡Ya te dije que me dejaras hablar!-Agacho la cara-¿Por qué después de una semana ya no nos hablábamos mucho?-La última palabra la dijo con una voz entrecortada, el… empezó a llorar (Rukia empieza a llorar)-¿Por qué odiaba a Renji cuando lo veía contigo? ¿Por qué me dijiste que me le declarara a Inoue? ¡¿Por qué?-Levanto su rostro, le corrían dos lagrimas (se abraza así misma), sus ojos miraban directamente a los míos.

-Ichigo-Dije

El empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, hasta quedar a un metro de distancia.

-Al principio pensé que era un capricho, cada día que lo veía contigo, el enojo rea más fuerte y por fin capte lo que pasaba eran celos-Se acerco más-Eran celos, ¿pero por qué?, no habían celos en una amistad ¿o sí?- Estaba frente a mí, lo veía borroso, mis lagrimas no me permitían ver bien. No soporto verlo así.

-Perdón… Ichigo

-Shhh-Poso su dedo índice en mis labios.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás pero choque con la pared me persiguió hasta acorralarme contra la pared. (Estaba igual de cerca que antes)

-Yo soy el que debería pedir perdón, porque no puedo aguantarme-toma las manos de Rukia, pone su rodilla para que se recargará. La besa, es dulce pero a la vez apasionado, ella empezó a llorar, el no se dio cuenta, solo disfrutaba el beso que había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

_Si eso era lo que querías ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes?, a mí tampoco me agradaba este silencio, quería más que una simple amistad._

La soltó pero seguía el beso, puso sus grandes y fuertes manos en mi cintura apegándola más a él, la ojiviolieta seguía llorando; puso sus manos en esos pectorales perfectos y lo empujo para que parara, frunció el ceño y mordió sus labios hasta más no poder, el empujón fue más fuerte, no sabía si fue la mordida o el empujón pero se alejó, en la boca de los dos había sangre, el sabor oxido les rompía el alma poco a poco.

-Ya se, tu no sientes lo mis…

-¡Cállate, ahora tu escucha!

_Seguía llorando y, nuestro corazón se seguía rompiendo._

-Me voy a casar…


	2. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis: **Todo termino en un sentido, todavía no son felices, todavía no están juntos. IchiRuki

Bueno en primer lugar YO NO SOY DUEÑA de estos personajes ni del anime Bleach todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

**Más que una simple amistad**

**Capitulo 1**

Una chica de estatura baja, cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos grises inundados de tristeza está siendo arreglada por su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?-sin decir más porque sabría que la lastimaría y no quería eso.

-Es una larga historia

-Nos tardaremos en arreglarte. 

-Está bien, lo recuerdo tal y como si fuera ayer…

_Historia_

Yo caminaba felizmente hacia la casa de mi "mejor amigo".

_Ah por fin, como en los viejos tiempos, yo visitando su casa. Ya quería que esto pase; me siento triste cuando no estoy con él, desde que platicamos sobre nuestros sentimientos nos separamos, ya nada es igual. _Pensaba.

Llegué, toque el timbre, me abrió Karin la hermana de Ichigo.

-¡Rukia!, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, pasa por favor.

-Gracias Karin-Pase- ¿Y tu papá y Yuzu?

-Salieron para traer la cena. Si buscas a Ichigo está arriba en su habitación.

-Ja, ja, como siempre, gracias, otra vez, me alegro volver a verte.

Subí las escaleras, me dirigí a la puerta con el número 15, abrí sin tocar.

-¿Ichigo?

-Hola enana-Se dirigió hacia mí para abrazarme, algo raro para mí nunca tenía esos detalles conmigo, pero le correspondí.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos ¿no?- Nos separamos

- Sí- Sonríe, pero su sonrisa parecía falsa, fingí no haberme dado cuenta y también sonrío.

-¿Por el abrazo que me diste parece que me extrañaste?- lo digo con el tono que siempre hago para molestarlo

-La verdad… Si te extrañé- su sonrisa desapareció, me miro directamente a los ojos. Pensé que no estaba de buen humor. Hubo un momento de silencio, incomodo y molesto, me seguía mirando a los ojos.

- ¿Y para qué vengo?- Hablé para romperlo. Su cara cambio de serio a triste, se sentó en su cama.

-Si es que quiero hablar seriamente contigo.-Da un suspiro- No pensé que me preguntaras tan pronto.

-Por tu cara creo que es algo feo.

-No solo es importante, al menos para mí es importante. Ceo que algo que debimos hablar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-Por favor déjame hablar-Su cara se inundo de una total desesperación y tristeza, eso me inquieto mucho- ¿Por qué desde que te dije que me gustaba Orihime ya no me hablabas igual? ¿Por qué tus ojos se llenaron de tristeza después de que te lo dije? ¡¿Por qué al día siguiente me dijiste que te gustaba Renji?

-¡Porque tú me lo preguntaste!

-¡Ya te dije que me dejaras hablar!-Agacho la cara-¿Por qué después de una semana ya no nos hablábamos mucho?-La última palabra la dijo con una voz entrecortada, el… empezó a llorar (Rukia empieza a llorar)-¿Por qué odiaba a Renji cuando lo veía contigo? ¿Por qué me dijiste que me le declarara a Inoue? ¡¿Por qué?-Levanto su rostro, le corrían dos lagrimas (se abraza así misma), sus ojos miraban directamente a los míos.

-Ichigo-Dije

El empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, hasta quedar a un metro de distancia.

Bueno soy nueva así si tengo algún error, aunque sea mínimo avisen. Espero que les haya gustado n.n. Quisiera saber su opinión por favor comenten


	3. Chapter 3

-Me voy a casar… me voy a casar con Renji- Baje mi cabeza, quería romper en llanto, quería que continuara ese beso, quería estar con él… pero no lo hice, lo nuestro no se puede.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!-Se incoó- No puedes hacer esto

-Si lo puedo hacer-No puedo mirarlo-Ya tenemos una pareja… nosotros los escogimos-Me dirijo hacia la puerta-Fuimos nosotros. Luego nos vemos Ichigo.

No sabía que decirle, no sabía ni que pensar; era la segunda vez que me había comportado tan fría con él, pero era por su bien, todo era para que él fuera feliz, estos sacrificios eran para él.

Bajé las escaleras me despedí rápidamente de Karin, tome mi chamarra y me salí.

_Me inundaba una fría humedad en todo el cuerpo y el alma, el cielo estaba oscuro, se había ido mi sol. Ya n había nada que hacer, y menos algo que decir. Solo sufrir… al final… todo esto lo ocasionamos nosotros… juntos. _

Mire el cielo, me hinqué, sequía pensando el por qué "SI" a Renji. Mi corazón no es de él, es de un maldito chico de cabello naranjado. Si prometí casarme por amor… pero solo fue por lastima, amistad y cariño.


	4. Chapter 4

Les agradezco por los comentarios Mei Fannel,

Disclaimer: Mi querido Tite Kubo-sama es dueño total del amado anime BLEACH.

_**pensamientos de Rukia**_

-Diálogos

_Pensamientos de Ichigo_

_Explicación_

**CAPITULO 4**

**La causa del "problema"**

_Volveremos tiempo atrás, tiempo en que la amistad de Ichigo y Rukia no había cambiado, y en ese mismo instante inicio._

Una chica delgada de cabello negro y ojos grandes color violeta caminaba lentamente hundida en sus pensamientos.

"_**¿Por qué querrá hablar conmigo?, espero que no sea de Ichigo, ¡por Dios**_-Se detiene, con cara de impresionada-_**se le quiere declarar!, creo que es por eso, mmm pero ¿por qué me necesita?, Inoue es linda, tierna y le cae bien al idiota de Ichigo, no me necesita, sé que es un descerebrado pero creo que entendería "me gustas mucho Kurosaki-kun" o ya de plano "Te amo Kurosaki-kun" **_– Se afirma así misma con la cabeza- _**No tonta, le ayudarás a lo que te pida, somos amigas y nosotras nos ayudamos entre sí **_- cierra el puño y se muerde los labios- _**Pero es… Difícil.**_

-Hola Kuchiki-san

-Ho-la Inoue-san- Regresa a la realidad- _**¿Cuándo había llegado? **_-Bueno ¿en donde hablamos?

-Este… te invito un café

-Está bien-Le dedico una sonrisa.

"_**Aunque era difícil, tenía que ayudarla" **_

Empezaron a platicar sobre temas de chicas, pidieron: Inoue su pastel y un cappuccino mientras que Rukia solo un café negro.

-¿Crees qué Ichigo me corresponderá?-Con un tono un tanto nervioso

- Claro- _**Ahí Inoue te vas a lo difícil, ve con Ishida lo tienes a tus pies.**_

-¿En serio Kuchiki-san?

- ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?, si quieres declárate mañana o pasado mañana-regalándole una sonrisa- si te dice que no es más idiota de lo que pensé- _**espero no saber cómo termina esto.**_

MAÑANA

El tipo de cabello anaranjado y la chica de estatura pequeña van rumbo a la casa Kurosaki.

El empieza hablar de sus hermanas y hay una rara frase en el, que mas que confundirla la asusta.

-Cuando me case…

La pelinegra abre los ojos lo más que puede y deja de caminar. El descerebrado se detuvo al igual que ella; se miran entre sí.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Mm "Cuando me case"-La repite, tratando de averiguar qué hay de malo en ella. No había nada.

-Ah-Lo único que dijo- _**en verdad dijo eso.**_

Siguieron caminando. No mencionaron nada por un momento.

-Lo haría por amor…-Termina su frase.

-Sí, creo que yo también-Menciona-Pero también podría haber otras razones.

-Claro que no enana, si no es por amor ¿por qué mierda lo harías?

-A veces, no podrías decir no porque es tu mejor amigo, o lo arreglan tus propias familias, idiota

-Espera, me estás diciendo-Se pone enfrente de ella, haciendo que parara de caminar-¿Qué te casarías por lastima?

-Claro también depende de quién sea-Rukia lo miro, él le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Creo que… bueno Rukia- Cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué quieres?-El tono de molesta se escucha en ella

-¡Porque de la nada cambias… está bien quisiera pedirte un favor

-ehh?

-Bueno solo es un consejo

Se le queda mirando, esta algo nervioso

- Como se le declara-Mira hacia otro lado- a una chica

-Es Orihime-No responde- jajajajaja, el estúpido de Ichigo enamorado, quien lo diría, ah que rápido crecen tan rápido-Comienza con su tono que tanto molesta al naranjito. Pero no le corresponde como siempre, al contrario la mira serio.

- Por favor, es enserio.

-Mmmm no te preocupes solo dile que te gusta y te corresponderá –Lo dijo, desapareció ese tonto tono- _**¿Por qué duele tanto? **_- vio hacia otro lado, hacia sus zapatos, escondiendo sus ojos con su cabello- _** ¿Por qué quieren salir malditas lágrimas? ¿por qué me duele hablar de esto? Me ahoga este sentimiento **_- siguió caminando mirando hacia abajo.

Ella no quería que se diera cuenta. El no quería ver esa reacción, siguió hablando.

-Ah está bien sino correré a llorar a tus brazos enana.

_**Cállate**_

- ¿Qué le hiciste al Ichigo que conozco?- Tratando de seguir el tema.

_**No sigas **_

-Mmm no se, ¿qué no te agrada?- No la mira, en verdad no sabe lo que le pasa _¿estará en sus días?_ , no le gusta verla así, y menos no saber por qué.

-Creo que sí- le regala una sonrisa

- Yyyyy ¿A ti quien te gusta?

_**A mí quien me gusta…**_

Esas palabras le quedaron rodando su mente por un rato. Seguía mirando al piso.

Llegaron a la casa, no respondió su pregunta, no porque no quisiera sino porque no sabía.

Estuvieron un rato en la habitación de Ichigo, en silencio, ya que estaban ocupados; el haciendo su tarea y ella leyendo (en verdad seguía pensando la respuesta).

Rukia recibe un mensaje del seiritei, su hermano la buscaba.

-Oye Ichigo

-…

-Me voy, Ni-sama me habla

-…

-Idiota me voy!-Lo tira de la silla y sale de la habitación, solo la ve _Nose que te paso enana, pero no te voy andando rogando para que me digas._

_**Idiota**_-Corría una gota y se muerde el labio inferior-_**Maldición que me pasa**_

EN EL SEIRITEI (casa Kuchiki)

-Buenas tardes Ni-sama

-Buenas tardes Rukia, ¿Te gusta Kurosaki Ichigo?

- ¡¿Qué?-_**como puede ser tan directo! ¬¬U**_-Provoco un leve sonrojo-Claro que no Ni-sama_-"Como se le declara a una chica" recuerda-_ Solo somos buenos amigos

-Necesito que hables con Renji, puedes retirarte

-hai!- la tristeza volvió a ella.

_**No puedo creer que mi propio hermano fuera cruel conmigo, no, no lo es, "curioso" seria la palabra, no lo creo, sería todo menos eso pero ¿Por qué pregunta?**_

Se dirige a la oficina del pelirrojo, toco y abrió la puerta.

-Disculpe teniente Abarai- Quiere bromear, de verdad estaba triste, no quiere pensar en nada solo reír.

-Ah! tercer al mando Kuchiki me alegra que haya venido-Le respondió con una sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego.

_**Me alegra que estes siempre a mi lado y apoyarme cuando lo necesite.**_

-El capitán Kuchiki me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

-Creo que acepto entonces- Se soba el cuello con la mano derecha a causa de su nerviosismo, sus mejillas toman un leve color rojizo.

-Etto… Rukia se que desde pequeños hemos sido muy amigos- la mira con seriedad-Pero desde hace mucho tiempo eh querido llegar a algo más… se que es muy repentino esto pero qusiera pedirte que-Acorta la distancia entre ellos- seas mi novia.

**EH? Que le respondo**

"_Me gusta Orihime_",

_**Es cierto le gusta Inoue-san… y yo**_

-Sí… acepto, yo… también quiero lo mismo que tú.

_**Me abrazó, estaba feliz, Ichigo y Orihime también lo estarían, ellos estarían juntos ¿Por qué yo debería estar sola?**_

_**-**_Vamos con Kuchiki-Taicho, para decirle la noticia-La tomo de la mano y fueron a la oficina.

EN LA OFICINA__

-Taicho Rukia acepto

-Enserio?

- si Ni-sama

-Pues felicitaciones.

Al día siguiente se fueron a Karakura para mencionarles la noticia, pero hubo otra sorpresa, Ichigo e Inoue también lo eran. "Felicidades" fue lo único que recibió de Ichigo Rukia y ella "gracias igualmente". Después no volvieron a platicar estaban ocupados con su respectiva pareja. Iban y venían Renji y Rukia a Karakura, solo eran por misiones.

Bueno lo hice más largo el cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sea de su agrado n.n

De una vez les digo que no habrá IchiRuki, claro a menos que me pidan lo contrario, ya tengo los 2 finales.

Claro que me pueden amenazar o comentar a través de un comentario u.u, pliss


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-Sama es dueño de BLEACH

_**Pensamientos de Rukia.**_

-Diálogos

_Flashback_

**Capitulo 5**

**GRACIAS POR TODO…**

_**9 meses han pasado de la causa…**_

_**5 días de la pelea…**_

_**15 minutos para la boda.**_

-No han cambiado mis sentimientos hacia él y creo que tampoco han cambiado los suyos

-Bueno eso es obvio, nadie cambiaría tan rápido-Le esta acomodando el velo-Así no funciona el amor… la verdad es solo sufrir

Suspira la dueña de los ojos violetas, cierra los ojos; trata de estar en calma, de no recordarlo, de pensar que todo lo que hace está bien, de convencerse que todo saldrá bien que será feliz.

-¡Auch!-El dolor provocado por jalón de cabello hace que se olvidé de sus pensamientos.

-Je, je, lo siento- Dice Hinamori-Bueno estas lista-Se hace a un lado para dejarla frente al espejo.

-Guau-Se acerca más al espejo-Hiciste un gran trabajo, me veo muy bien-La mira-Muchas gracias

-No te preocupes, además debes de verte bonita aunque no quieras casarte

-No es solo por eso, gracias por escucharme, en verdad necesitaba desahogarme, y tú siempre estás ahí cuando te necesite. Gracias Hinamori-Le regala una sonrisa sincera, algo que no hacia hace mucho tiempo.

Tocan la puerta, tres golpes para ser exactos, abre la puerta.

-Hola chicas-dice la teniente pelirroja-¡Oh! Rukia-chan te ves hermosa

-Gracias Rangiku-san

En verdad se veía bien ese vestido blanco estilo de noche dejaban ver su cuerpo delineado, un moño en la parte de enfrente de su cadera y algunas flores a su alrededor; mientras que en lo de arriba se une en el cuello, (con tela transparente blanca) dejando desnudos sus delicados y delgados hombros. Mientras que el cabello se lo recogió (excepción del mechón de la cara) y lo ondulo; un poco de maquillaje y listo.

-Bueno ¿lista?

- ¿eh?

-Ya va a comenzar la boda

No captaba por completo la idea

-Renji y tu… casarse…

_**No estoy lista**_

-Ah eso, denme un momento

_**Mejor dicho, toda la eternidad**_

-Es que necesito ir al baño, ya saben los nervios

-Hay Rukia-chan, bueno anda, anda, que tienes poco tiempo-Hace movimientos con la muñeca.

-No tardo-Empieza a trotar hacia la salida de la habitación.

Entra al baño con los ojos húmedos _**no puedes llorar, se correrá el maquillaje ¡basta de llorar!, yo lo decidí, yo lo acepté, sufre las consecuencias Rukia Kuchiki.**_

-Rukia-san, ya estas lista-_**Paso ya tanto tiempo**_-Ya faltan 2 minutos como máximo.

Abre la puerta-Si vamos

Llega y entra normal, un poco agitada por la caminata-rápida-que tuvo para llegar.

La boda se hará en una iglesia de Karakura; gracias a la ayuda de Urahara-Haciendo papeles falsos- pudo hacerse realidad. Decidieron hacerla ahí por sus amigos humanos y porque pensaron que sería divertido hacerlo.

Empezó la marcha nupcial, caminé, llegué y el padre inicio la boda.

Tanto Renji como Rukia, ponían atención. Ella trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en eso, miraba a cualquier lugar, a veces a Renji, y este le respondía, pero un poco enojado _**¿que le pasa?**_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez cuando lo veía.

Empieza la objeción…

Gracias por leer

Bueno estoy en exámenes, esto es lo único que puedo dejar, lo siento mucho de que otra vez regrese a lo corto. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, puede ser que ponga la otra parte dentro de poco, lo máximo que me tardo seria una semana.

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hasta llegar a la objeción.

-Si hay algún presente que se ponga-Menciona con seriedad, el padre de tez blanca y pálida, de no más de 60 años-a esta unión que hable ahora o callé para siempre

-**¡YO ME OPONGO!**- Se escucha en unisonó

Más de la mitad de los invitados son causantes de ese grito, al igual que los padrinos y… ¿Renji? No habrá escuchado mal, como pudo decir esa frase, acaso ¿Ya no la quería?

La novia se quedo paralizada, mira a Renji impresionada, como si hubiera visto lo imposible, lo inimaginable, porque para ella así lo era; ya se había resignado que su vida no sería feliz, no porque su amigo fuera un maldito o cualquier otra cosa de ese estilo, sino, porque no iba a estar con él fresita de cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Qué?- Fue el único sonido que pudo producir sus labios

-Rukia, por favor no pongas esa cara- dice un tanto molesto, pone dos dedos entre las cejas y empieza a masajear delicadamente-No necesito que hagas esa actuación, lo sé todo, mejor dicho lo vi todo-Mira hacia arriba despreocupado, ella abre los ojos a más no poder _"No puede ser" _piensa la chica.

-No te preocupes-Toma las manos de la chica-Yo…

-¡Yo me opongo!-Grita el shinigami sustituto.

Todos voltean a verlo, no dicen ninguna palabra, _como Ichigo puede ser tan estúpido, _ piensan los espectadores.

-Ya llego el idiota- Dice el pelirrojo-Ven acá Kurosaki

Ichigo mira como están (tomados de las manos), el se enoja.

-¡Renji yo amo a Rukia!-Grita cerrando los puños-¡Y no dejare que te cases con ella!

-Ya lo sé estúpido, solo quiero que vengas aquí-señala el piso con su dedo índice

Algo extrañado, camina hacia ellos, ya llegando allí Renji suelta a Rukia, y golpea a Ichigo en la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!- Se soba el lugar que fue dañado

-Eso es por besarla cuando aún era mi novia-Dice un poco enojado, pero no tanto como para preocuparse. Ichigo hace la misma expresión que la de Rukia, pero no del todo son iguales

- Renji… perdón…no sé como de…

-Calma sin ningún rencor-Toma una mano de él y de ella, las ve y su rostro cambia totalmente, de indiferencia a seriedad-De hecho debería de agradecerte

Los dueños de las manos se impresionan, no mejor dicho todos los presentes, hasta el padre. Todos los demás estaban atentos a lo que sucedía con los tres, había un total silencio para poder escuchar lo que decían.

Renji entrelaza los dedos de Ichigo y Rukia-Porque si no lo hubiera visto antes, Rukia no sería feliz-La mira, ella no sabe qué decir, el simplemente le regala una sonrisa… verdadera

-Gracias-Le contesta y corresponde a su sonrisa con otra

-En verdad te agradecemos-Dice Ichigo

-Bah!, ya sé que soy el mejor no se preocupen-Lleva sus manos a la nuca

-¡Niños locos, tanto alboroto para que no se casarán!-Regaña el padre a los muchachos-¡Yo me largo!-Pasa entre ellos, los shinigamis solo se están aguantando la risa al igual que los espectadores-Y pensar que perdí mi siesta para venir aquí-Bufaba el anciano mientras salía de la iglesia-Son unos niños ya sabía yo que terminaría mal, son apenas unos niños

Todos se quedaron viendo al viejo caminando poco a poco sobre el pasillo con su bastón, refunfuñando quien sabe cuántas cosas; ya que salió todos reían a carcajadas.

Terminaron de reír, Ichigo y Rukia se miran a los ojos, después vieron sus manos entrelazadas, el se sonrojo un poco, ella le dio una sonrisa, y entrelazó mas sus dedos con los de él. El anaranjadito se acerco más, hasta el punto de llegar a sus labios.

Se escucho un "oooooooooooooooooooooooh" por parte del público y después unos aplausos, eso hizo que pararan de besarse.

-Bueno, chicos a sus puestos-Comenta un Kisuke vestido de padre, (de hecho mejor dicho una bata abrochada, y un gorrito

-¿Qué?-Dijeron los dos

-Para la boda, sabría que el padre se iría por el escándalo que harían, así que vine preparado para casarlos- Mueve su mano de arriba abajo pero en vez de tener un abanico cerrado, tenía una biblia pequeña

-No esto es lo máximo que puedo soportar-Dice Byakuya como siempre: indiferente-Primero quiero ver como es Kurosaki Ichigo

-Calma cu-ña-do-Dice delicadamente esas palabras y con tono meloso para molestarlo

-Si sigues así ya no veras a Rukia

Y así empezaron a discutir, Rukia veía divertida la escena riéndose de las estupideces que decían.

Renji salió de ahí un tanto triste, aunque haya dicho, que básicamente ya había superado lo de Rukia, no era cierto, bueno un poco, se dio cuenta que no la amaba tanto como pensaba.

FLASH BACK

_Un pelirrojo vigilaba cuidadosamente (para que no se diera cuenta la perseguida) como su novia iba a la casa Kurosaki. No es que fuera sobreprotector, no odia esos tipos, y tampoco era porque fuera celoso. Era por 3 razones:_

_1.-No le dijo que iba a ir a Karakura_

_2.- La veía más feliz que nunca_

_3.- También iba a venir para la noticia de la boda_

Cuando vio que ella entro, empezó a dudar si el también o no.

"no es mejor que vaya primero con Urahara, no quisiera molestarlos" _nega con la cabeza_ "como que molestarlos, yo soy su novio, ya se" _sube su dedo índice _"entro por la lámpara como siempre lo hago, quiero espantar al tonto de Ichigo"

_Sube al techo exactamente en el lugar de la habitación de Ichigo, va entra como siempre lo hace. Pero al entra por la cabeza ve a su novia y amigo besándose. Ella recargada en la pared de la habitación, rápidamente sale de ahí "_Yo fui al que le dieron la sorpresa" _pensó, mientras le recorría una lagrima en el rostro"_

_-¡Que haces ahí arriba!- Le grita una chica de cabello negro_

_El perdió el equilibrio y se cae. Ella corre hacia el_

_-Mira que idiota eres Renji hasta te caíste_

_-No fue mi culpa, me espantaste- Dice sobándose la nuca _

_-¿Estás llorando?-Deja de lado la pelea que tenían_

_-eh?-Se toca la mejilla derecha, ve su dedo que esta húmedo por la amarga gota que salió hace unos instantes-Ah esto no te preocupes Arisawa-san-Le regala la sonrisa mas falsa que se haya podido dar_

_Ella le da un abrazo, Renji se queda paralizado. Ella sabe la causa de esa lagrima: Ichigo y Rukia._

_-No te preocupes, al menos ya te diste cuenta-Le dice, sin terminar el abrazo_

_-Si muchas gracias-Termina su shock y también la abraza_

_-Se que no nos conocemos mucho pero… cuentas con mi apoyo-Termina por decir la experta en artes marciales. Intenta separase pero el chico esta como aferrado a ella, lo empuja un poco, sin resultados_

_-Ah Renji-dice un poco sonrojada_

_-jeje Perdón-también él se pone rojo por su acción_

_-Que te parece si-Menciona la chica, aun con el sonrojo-Tomamos un café y me cuentas que es lo que pasó_

_-Hai!_

END FLASH BACK

Se sienta en uno de los escalones.

Cuando Tatsuki se da cuenta que el sale lo persigue.

Lo ve ahí sentado, se sienta con él.

-Día difícil- Dice ella

-Un poco, gracias a ti… ya no duele tanto

-Solo hablamos campeón, tú hiciste lo demás

-¿Te paraste cuando fue la objeción?

-Sí

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Para apoyarte, está claro

-Enserio solo fue por eso- Se voltea hacia su rostro y se acerca cada vez más, ella empieza a sonrojarse-Porque además de ayudarme-Menciona en susurro y voz ronca-Tú te adueñaste…

No lo dejo terminar, acorto la poca distancia que tenían.

Mas que una simple amistad… Imposible?

No lo creo


End file.
